


Часы и шляпы

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, References to Drugs, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: У Мартина, его напарника, было лицо настоящего уголовника.
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Martin Škrtel
Kudos: 2





	Часы и шляпы

**Author's Note:**

> **Ключ:** шпионы в дорогих шляпах и часах

У Мартина, его напарника, было лицо настоящего уголовника. Шапочка, надвинутая на лоб, невнятная спортивная куртка, испачканные побелкой джинсы и кроссовки – Даниэль отметил это про себя и заодно запомнил черты лица, крупные, будто вылепленные из гипса начинающим скульптором.  
Пробурчав в ответ на пароль полагающийся по правилам отзыв, Мартин нахмурился и, поведя плечом повернулся. Больше он не сказал ни слова, и Даниэль, всё больше удивляясь про себя, последовал за ним. Он то приближался к Мартину, то отпускал его от себя и даже нарочито опасливо поглядывал в его сторону, как и полагалось туристу, случайно заплутавшему в неблагополучном районе городка, где из всех достопримечательностей – только рыночная площадь да пара соборов.  
Роль у Даниэля Аггера с позывным Даггер была в этот раз такая – турист и немного историк, который приехал в восточную Европу изучать раннехристианские фрески. Под это дело выясняя, откуда же идёт кокаиновый путь на север, и где скапливаются, как мусор в ручье, отколовшиеся от торгового потока ящики с оружием.  
Мартина ему навязал Центр, хотя Даниэль предпочитал работать в одиночку. В поезде Даниэль прочитал его личное дело, спрятавшись за археологическим журналом. Мартин был – как он сам: полевой агент, несколько успешных операций в России и Англии, долгая работа в Турции, ранение, которое было использовано как предлог для возвращения домой. Даниэль не знал, как давно его завербовали, но интерес этот человек с непроизносимой фамилией вызывал изрядный.  
Мартин остановился, повернулся к Даниэлю лицом, пряча от ветра сигарету, и на миг, будто случайно, встретился с ним взглядом. Коротко указав глазами на один из переулков, он прислонился спиной к стене и, затянувшись, выдохнул дым к небу. Он походил так на кадры с панковских вечеринок, на которых Даниэль бывал в юности. Подумав, не сфотографировать ли его на камеру телефона, чтобы поддержать образ туриста, Даниэль, тем не менее, не стал этого делать, а свернул в указанный просвет между домами, слыша, как Мартин за его спиной мнёт в кулаке пачку из-под сигарет и тяжело переступает по асфальту.  
Стоило Даниэлю нырнуть в тень от домов, и на него из переулка вышли трое: такие же шапочки и спортивные куртки, как и у Мартина, у левого в кармане финка, у правого – за резинкой спортивных штанов сзади пистолет, у того, что по центру, слишком тяжёлые перстни на пальцах – вполне себе кастет, если знать, как бить. Даниэль оценил это быстро, но прилипшая, как вторая кожа, роль туриста не позволила ему отточенными движениями раскидать соперников, как на тренировке. Сомнений в своих силах у самого Даггера не было, а вот скромному датскому туристу, которого он изображал, было чего бояться.  
– Говорите по-английски? – спросил он, отступая, как поступил бы всякий здравомыслящий и трезвый человек, оказавшись в такой ситуации. Он торопливо помотал головой, будто ища пути к бегству, но, на деле, оценивая, не пялятся ли в окна любопытные соседи. Свидетелей оставлять ему не хотелось.  
– Деньги давай, – с сильным акцентом отозвался тот, что по центру, и Даггер подобрался, стоило тому сделать шаг, но тут же расслабился, услышав за спиной шаги. Мартин легонько оттеснил его плечом и, выпятив подбородок, посмотрел на всех троих тяжёлым взглядом. Коротко сказав что-то на словацком, он выпрямился и кивком указал на противоположный конец переулка. Словацкого Даниэль не знал, но интонации и этот жест сказали о многом. Трое аборигенов, прикинув свои силы, благоразумно ретировались, а Мартин, плюнув под ноги, довольно громко сказал:  
– Туристы, блин, – повернувшись к Дэниэлю, он протянул ладонь и перешёл на английский: – Опасный район выбрал. Тебя не учили не ходить по тёмным подворотням?  
– Так день же, – Даниэль усмехнулся, повёл лопатками и пожал протянутую руку. – Выпьем за моё спасение, господин незнакомец?  
– Выпьем, – согласился Мартин и, панибратски обхватив Даниэля за плечи, вывел из переулка.  
До самого бара оба они ощущали пристальный взгляд, следивший за ними от самого места встречи.

Мартин это хорошо придумал с засадой в переулке: роли у них были слишком разные, чтобы просто так свести знакомство в небольшом городке, где всё – как на ладони. А после спасения и разгромной попойки в баре, их общение больше не было подозрительным. Ну, подумаешь, местный решил нажиться на рассеянном туристе и сдать ему комнату в своей квартире на целую осень, так молодец парень. Правда, Даниэль так и не выяснил, была ли засада подготовлена заранее, или Мартин просто хорошо был знаком с обитателями подворотен.  
После попойки он быстро выписался из гостиницы, переселился к Мартину и даже, как полагается, устроил небольшую сцену с попыткой сбить цену за жильё. Мартин, стоявший к соседям спиной, едва сдерживал смех – так картинно Даггер торговался.  
В квартире на первом этаже было всего две комнаты, маленькая кухня и ванная, в которой можно было дотянуться от стены до стены не особенно вытягивая руки. Как в таком крошечном пространстве обитал немаленький Мартин оставалось для Даниэля загадкой все эти две недели, в течение которых они постоянно сталкивались локтями, коленками, плечами, а один раз – даже лбами. Два натренированных бойца, умеющих уворачиваться от любых ударов, здесь не могли разойтись без столкновения, но Даниэль не сожалел об этом. С Мартином ему было легко, и в злополучных фресках, на которые он пялился по три часа в день, ему иногда мерещились узоры татуировок на широких плечах.  
– Я похвастался в баре, что ты доплачиваешь мне, чтобы я водил тебя по городу, – сказал Мартин, встретив Даниэля у ворот церкви. – И что ты я думаю удивить тебя каким-нибудь экстримом, чтобы рафинированный швед навсегда запомнил, что такое – восточная Европа.  
-Так и сказал, рафинированный? – Даниэль усмехнулся, отобрал у Мартина стаканчик с паршивым кофе и, поморщившись заранее, сделал глоток. – И я датчанин.  
– Это им знать не обязательно, – Мартин серьёзно посмотрел на него, но стакан отбирать и не подумал. – Если я скажу, что сегодня ночью мы пойдём нюхать кокс в подвале бывшего дворца съездов, что ты ответишь?  
– Что мне нужна неприлично дорогая шляпа и не менее дорогие часы, – серьёзно проговорил Даниэль, и Мартин, как-то внезапно оттаяв, расхохотался слишком громко для такой плохой шутки. – Надеюсь, это достойное место, и мне не придётся снюхивать кокаин с ободка унитаза.  
Кокаин он, в итоге, собирал мизинцем с ладони Мартина. Картье болтались на его запястье, бликуя в неровных отблесках дискошара, и попутно записывали всё происходящее, сразу отправляя запись на оставленный в машине ноутбук. Шляпа лежала рядом, и Даниэль то и дело ерошил примятые ею волосы. Он хорошо изображал наркотическое возбуждение – путанные движения рук, слишком громкая речь, тактильный голод, заторможенные жесты. Да его сейчас можно было студентам показывать в качестве пособия, хотя всех присутствующих он запоминал с профессиональной точностью. Даже если раздолбанный драндулет Мартина кто-то угонит вместе с ноутбуком, Даниэль сможет восстановить по памяти каждую минуту этой ночи.  
Особенно тот момент, когда он, наклонившись к уху Мартина, тихо сказал:  
– Сейчас нас будут убивать.  
Человека с холодным взглядом профессионала он приметил полчаса назад. Он был единственным в зале, кто не смотрел на забредшего в клуб иностранца, будто был готов к этому. Это равнодушие-то его и выдало. Оно – и черты лица, которые Даниэль видел на смазанном кадре с камеры наблюдения.  
– Не будут, – Мартин помотал головой, будто подкрепляя свои слова этим жестом, стряхнул с ладони остатки кокса на алюминиевый поднос и подался вперёд, целуя Даниэля во всё ещё пьяно улыбающиеся губы.  
"Отвлекающий манёвр, – подумал Даггер, – по учебнику".  
Тем не менее, целовался Мартин мастерски: он бережно придерживал Даниэля за подбородок, и эта нежность никак не вязалась с его образом. В зале кто-то засвистел, заулюлюкал, но ни Мартин, ни Даггер не обратили на это внимания – один, будто пытаясь удержать равновесие, нашаривал на столе забытый поднос, достаточно тяжёлый, чтобы использовать в качестве оружия, другой – по памяти на плане здания просчитывал пути отхода. Зато шум отвлёк их несостоявшегося убийцу – Даниэль заметил движение краем глаза, а потом Мартин отстранился от него, облизнул покрасневшие губы и, всё ещё не отрывая взгляд от лица Даггера, метнул поднос.

– Три трупа, угроза раскрытия двух полевых агентов и проёбанная шляпа, – загибая пальцы, сказал Даниэль, когда они отъехали от заправки и выбрались на шоссе. – В Центре, наверное, на ушах стоят.  
Мартин рассмеялся, открыл окно своей побитой жизнью машины и подставил ладонь под ветер. Смеяться ему, наверное, было больно – Даниэль сам бинтовал ему помятые рёбра, но смех этот было так приятно слышать. Переключая передачу, Мартин на короткое мгновение накрыл рукой пальцы Даниэля.  
– Шляпу я тебе новую куплю, – сказал он, помолчав. – Неприлично дорогую.


End file.
